He Took Me Out
by Torrencee
Summary: Dates can be bittersweet. [Happy Marissonshipping Week]


Author's note: HELLO. Marissonshipping week is here, and I decided to force myself to write something because to be honest I shouldn't be doing this. I also decided to write it in English because it's only fair. I haven't written anything for you guys in a while. This probably sucks, but I hope you all enjoy. I also should be popping on here more often for this rest of the week, but we will see.

[Mairin's POV]

He Took Me Out

A date? I guess I never understood what that meant until I grew older. I guess we never called it a date because that wasn't our style. Romanticism was never your thing and neither was mine; however, the thought of just us spending time together sounded like music to my ears. We made a bet. If I won a pokemon battle against you, you would buy me dinner. Who would have thought our little dinner was going to be so bittersweet?

I won the fight but as usual, winning against you was a challenge. I had been preparing myself for this for years. I guess all the hard work finally paid off. I remember you sighing in defeat but for some reason, the smile you gave me at the time seemed like it showed pride. Were you proud of me?

"That was a great battle, Mairin."

"Alain," My eyes were shinning. "Thank you."

You patted my head the same way you used to when I was little. "I'll knock on your door in an hour. If you aren't ready, I will leave you behind." Some things never change, do they?

I went to my room to get ready; I didn't have much time and for some reason, I really wanted to impress you. It was as if I wanted to show you that I wasn't a little girl anymore. I picked the long blue dress you gave me for my 20th birthday. After all, it was my favorite one. I wasn't the best at doing my hair; therefore, I didn't bother with it as much. I just braided it to the side allowing my bangs to do as they please.

The time went faster than the wind. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, it was you. For some reason, I felt a strange heat on my cheeks. It felt familiar; it usually happened whenever you got too close to me. It felt as if my heart was about to come out of my chest. Strange, how you had all these effects on me.

"What are you staring at?" You asked while raising an eyebrow.

I jumped and puffed my cheeks trying to play it cool. "Nothing. Let's go, now shall we?"

I walked past you and saw you roll your eyes at me. Might not look like it, but I truly loved annoying you. Some type of intuition always told me you didn't mind either.

As we made our way through the lit-up streets of Lumiose City, you asked me where I'd like to eat. I simply answered with my all-time favorite restaurant named: _Le Nah._ Of course, you didn't seem surprised by my answer as I saw you smile while you closed your eyes for a moment. If I didn't know you better.

When we arrived, you asked for a table for two. The waitress walked us down to our table, and offered us something to drink. You simply asked for a bottle of champagne.

"Why are you looking at me with that face?"

"Well, you never get champagne." It's true. That wasn't your style, but it was your style when something was up. I looked at you straight in the eye with curiosity while I made funny faces; I wanted you to tell me what was wrong. From the corner of my eye, I saw a weak smile and then, you said the expected.

"None of your business."

I sighed, "How old are we?"

Before I could continue, the waitress showed up with our drinks. We both ordered the same dish; you picked it for me because as you know, I would always have the bad habit of jumping into the dessert right away. Oh, this sweet tooth of mine…

"No dessert for you."

"Hey!" I protested, and you smiled.

For some reason, I knew your smiles weren't genuine. Something was bugging you. I kept looking at you; my worried expression got the best of you making you realize I knew you were up to something.

"Fine, you win."

"Alain, what's wrong?"

"I got a job offer," Avoiding my eyes, you swallowed hard and continued. "I got an offer to help Professor Juniper with a few investigations."

I looked at you confused.

"She studies the origins of pokemon; It might help me with my research."

I put both my hands on my lap and looked down, "Does that mean you will leave?"

"It will only be for a couple years."

I didn't respond; I couldn't even face you. I didn't want to.

"…."

"Mairin…"

The rest of the night went by silent. Neither of us kept talking; the words wouldn't come out of our mouths. The waitress delivered the food, and we ate. I felt as if my tears were about to come out at any moment. Once I was done, I excused myself from the table to walk home.

The tears took over me.

As I arrived to the lab, the professor looked at me. The look on his face said it all; he knew. Without much talking, he let me in as I walked to my room.

Unexpectedly, I heard a knock on my door. I didn't respond because I didn't want to talk to anyone but then, there you were. We both sat down at the end of my bed; I avoided all type of eye contact with you.

For some reason, I couldn't tell you that I didn't want you to leave. Alain, I just wanted you to stay. I wanted to stay with me. I wanted you to stay with me and hold me. You always made me feel safe.

Then it hit me, I didn't just see you as a friend anymore. You ended up getting underneath my skin; I ended up falling for you, and now you were leaving. It hurt.

We just sat there silent, again.

A few minutes later, you broke the silence.

"For how long do you plan to ignore me?"

I didn't respond.

You sighed and forced me to look at you by grabbing my chin delicately, "Mairin,"

Before you could keep on talking, I moved closer to you slowly, and I kissed you. I could taste the champagne on your lips, but it didn't bug me. I realized you took it well. Even though, you tensed up a first. We both closed our eyes letting ourselves go by the hidden feelings buried deep inside our hearts.

When we pulled away, you looked at me and caressed my cheek softly.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." I said.

You smiled and nodded while pulling me into a hug.

The next morning, you left.

It's been so long since we've seen each other, but tomorrow is the big day. The day you come back from the journey you had to do on your own; I want you to know that I am proud of you.

I love you.


End file.
